The invention relates to a device for finely regulating the quantity of fuel delivered to cylinders by a fuel injection pump, and more specifically to an improvement thereof in which a linear magnet is coupled, via eccentric motion transmitting structure, to a sleeve disposed on the reciprocating fuel delivering pump piston so that the sleeve is linearly displaced along the piston thereby selectively blocking piston carried conduits, resulting in adjustment of fuel quantities delivered to the cylinders.
A regulating device of this kind is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,378, in which a lever cooperating with the armature of the linear magnet is provided for transmitting the stroke movement of displacement of the armature onto the control member; the lever is supported on a shaft and is functionally connected with the control member. This regulating device has the disadvantage, however, that a second lever is required for the fine adjustment of the lever shaft with respect to the control member position which is to be established. This lever shaft is secured on the second lever, and additional means are required for adjusting this second lever.